Stola's Story
by itsneonblack
Summary: Stola is a human rogue who doesn't like who was born as... she wants to be a brave paladin or warrior, anything but a rogue! She falls in love with a death night, fights for her home and justice, all to figure out she has some serious power inside her...


World of Warcraft: Stola's Story

Chapter 1

* * *

The full moon turned the blue-green water of Crystal Lake to silver as Stola took out her dagger and began to study every little bit of shadow and movement. The level 18 rogue stumbled and fell onto the ground. She didn't have the strength to get up; she ate some cooked meat to keep her energy up. When she was finished, she got up and began to look for her enemy in the dark shadows of the mysterious Crystal Lake.

Murlocs lived in this lake. Everyone knew it, everybody except for the fools that like to think everything goes all and well in Elwynn Forest. However murlocs live in Redridge Mountains, Westfall, and other places as well. Murlocs, the sick creatures that they are, have positioned themselves in a lot of areas around the Eastern Kingdoms. Stola was not one of these fools; she came here regularly to try to cut down the numbers. Murloc numbers keep growing. Being a rogue, she can kill many murlocs at a time, and in a short time, but she would never be able to get rid of them all. Someday she would like to.

Tonight, she was trying to do that. None of her friends were able to help her out, and the idea of being alone with these strange creatures gave her a shiver. She shrugged the feeling off and approached the lake.

Snarling and barking sounded behind her. Stola whipped around to find a mangy wolf, level 5, attacking her. She killed it with three good stabs of her dagger and then began to wade in the lake.

Stola targeted a murloc on one of the mini islands in the middle of the lake. She threw her light throwing knife at the murloc and it jumped into the water and swiftly swam over to her. A few minutes later, Stola sat next to a dead, webbed murloc that had took much life out of her. She looted it and got 30 copper. Because it was so late, she stood up, sighed, and walked up the shore to the walkway that would in minutes lead her to her home, Lion's Pride Inn.

Inside, drunks were drinking at the bar, people were yelling and joking and laughing...Normally, Stola would have flirted with some of the guys but she was too tired. Exhausted, she collapsed on her bed in her room and fell into a calm, relaxed sleep.

* * *

The sunlight lit her room up the next day. Stola awoke, sat up, yawned, and groggily got out of bed. She talked with the rogue trainer for a little bit, and then walked down the steps to the main part of Lion's Pride Inn.

Outside, it was a gorgeous day. The children from the houses nearby and around Goldshire were playing and laughing and chasing eachother around. Stola smiled. She would love to see a child of her's own doing exactly that, while Stola fought for their freedom. Shrugging the thought off, she began to follow the road to Westfall.

Many people she knew lived in Westfall. Westfall was a very poor place that was to be pitied; all the thugs and thieves of The Defias Brotherhood that had taken the homes away of good farmfolk were positioned all over the rural country. Stola came here a lot because the beautiful rural scenery was something she liked to see and the farmfolk needed to get their homes back. She liked to fight the thieves, knowing that she's avenging the farmers.

As she arrived at Sentinel Hill, she began to talk with The People's Militia on the tower. Nothing serious had happened while she was away.

Suddenly a lot of yelling caught Stola's attention. She turned around, to find a powerful level 76 blood elf male mage attacking everyone. Although there are a lot of rumors about rogues and that they carry demonic blood, Stola was much different. She had a big heart and a brave soul . . . and a stubborn mind. She, along with about 7 other members of the Alliance, began attacking the mage. Stola died in about 10 seconds; this, like all, was a strong mage.

Stola fell down and cried out in anguish. Her limbs became cold and she could feel her breath being sucked out of her lungs. This wasn't the first time she had died.

A few moments later, all she could see was the world in gray and white and black. The wind taunted and tempted her, but she ignored it and continued to run as a swift, flying ghost to her corpse.

As Stola resurrected herself, she could see the blood elf that had killed her. He was still fighting, but his life was halfway out. Stola just stood and watched now, not wanting to die again, and saw everyone else kill him. He didn't return. He must've gone back to his home. _Good riddance, Horde_, Stola thought bitterly.

"You shouldn't start attacking such a high level," a level 40 paladin said to Stola. "Wait till you level up a bit."

Stola growled at the paladin, and then softly said, "I _should _be able to kill him! The stupid, dirty Horde...they just deserve to all die." She clenched her fist and felt her hand grasp her favorite dagger. She looked at her dagger for a minute or two, sighed, and put it away. "I suppose there's nothing to do...I should focus on leveling up."

"I guess you should," the paladin said. "It would be the best thing to do."

Stola sadly nodded and followed the familiar walkway to Moonbrook. She was so fed up, she hated that she had such a small role as a small level. If she was ever going to make it to 80, she'd have to work a lot harder. _But I'm trying the best I can. To everyone, that's not enough._

She met her friend, Stryckla, at Moonbrook. Stryckla is a human mage that Stola fights alongside with a lot. Together, they make a pretty good team. The mage leveled up a bit since they left, instead of being 18, she went up to 20. Stola was very jealous but didn't let it get to her head.

"What's the trick of leveling up so quickly?" Stola begged to her friend when they were leaving the thief-infested town.

Stryckla shrugged. "Mages level up pretty good. I guess it's tougher for rogues for level."

Stola groaned very loudly. Unfortunately, her groan got the attention of a nearby Goretusk and it began to attack. Stola and Stryckla killed it in about 5 seconds. "I mean, it's no fair!" Stola went on. "Why am I a rogue? Everyone misunderstands me, thinking that I'm a devil like those terrible warlocks! Well I'm not! I'm much different than that!"

Stryckla stopped Stola where they were, and looked in her eyes. "First of all, Stola, warlocks may be devious, but they're not terrible. You're being like a racist, but with classes."

Stola bit her lip and looked away.

"Second, maybe because rogues are slow in leveling up, when you've reached 80 someday you'll be honored more than others have because you worked harder in achieving the highest level." Stryckla smiled. "You'll get there someday. You've got the determination. Third, I can't help you with the rogue thing. Your mom was a paladin and your dad was a rogue. It was just pure genetic chance you would end up being one."

Stola started walking again. "Thanks, Stryckla. Maybe that's true. Hey, what are you going to do now?"

"Go to a battleground."

"Oh, cool!" Stola's eyes lit up. "Can I come?"

"Um, actually Stola..." Stryckla's face became pink with embarrassment. "I was going to go with Darghou. It was going to be like just special time."

"Ah," Stola said awkwardly while she stared at her feet.

"You can come though," the mage offered.

"No, Stryckla. Thanks, though. You two should spend time together. I might as well ask Aldour if we can go to Stormwind and do something." With that, Stola mumbled her good-bye and walked into her home country, as every other human's is, and she mailed a letter to Aldour if they can go to Stormwind or some other major city and hang out.

Although Stola was very stubborn and kind, she had a flirty side to her. When people would flirt with her, she would flirt back at them and they would spend hours, just talking. Aldour was Stola's death night human friend and they met this way. Sometimes they acted more than friends.

It was not common for death nights to like anyone other than other death nights. However Aldour was not a typical death night. He was very sweet, helpful, supportive, powerful and handsome with a good sense of humor. Since the first moment the rogue and the death night met, they had gotten along and stood by eachother no matter what. Stola would still flirt with other guys, and Aldour became pretty jealous and skeptical of their relationship. He wanted to know if she truly liked him and she did. They pretty much admitted at that point that they loved eachother.

Aldour was a very busy guy and Stola didn't have much to do. He offered to help with training her and boosting up her level, but he became too busy to keep his promise. It was not probable they could do something together, but she tried nonetheless.

When she didn't get a letter back immediately, she closed her eyes, focused hard, and whispered him. It took a little while, but he whispered her back, telling her he was sorry about that and that he was battling about a dozen very high level beasts. He wasn't able to contact her right away. She asked him about going out to do something and he said sure.

They scheduled to go to Stormwind and hang out. Then he would take her into Duskwood and show her the beautiful but deadly and lethal country. Ever since Stola had been little, her mother told her not to go into Duskwood because it's very dangerous and not a good place to be in. Stola's always wanted to go in there, though, and she's too low a level to survive. Aldour offered to die as many times as needed so she wouldn't need to die herself.

Duskwood is like an extreme outdoor haunted house, even worse. Ghouls and ghosts and other creatures and beasts live in Duskwood. From across the river, from Westfall or Elwynn Forest's point of view, the thick trees hide the country from what it is. Dark fog and mist cover the ground so you can't see where you're going. There's never sunshine, the place always is full of darkness.

Stola's always wanted to go in there. People coming out said it was terrifying...and that's exactly why she wants to. She wants to be scared and she wants to feel what the frightening place is like. Not just from across the river.

Stola waited for the death night at their usual meeting place, Goldshire. When she saw a deathcharger and a dark-armored rider she stood up. Her face lit up when she saw the familiar face of Aldour. He jumped off his mount and approached her. They embraced each other.

"So...what's the catch?" he said with a smile.

The two began to walk to Stormwind.

"Well I wanted to do something with Stryckla but she's busy with Darghou. Then I thought we could do something together."

Aldour smiled at Stola and said, "I'll always want to be with you. Actually I was thinking of asking you to do something today too."

Stola's heart fluttered at the compliment. Neither Stola nor Aldour said anything for the rest of the walk. It was all silence.

When they reached Stormwind, Aldour ran ahead. Stola struggled to keep up. Aldour stopped and Stola looked at the store signs to see where they were. They were definitely in the Trade District, standing in front of the auction house. At least 50 people were watching them.

Aldour had halted in a clearing of a circle. A little patch of grass with a tree growing out and a bench sat nearby. Aldour made Stola sit down on the bench and she looked around at all the people, curious what was going to happen next.

The death night bent down on one knee and said to Stola, "Stola...we have been friends for a while now. Now, we both knew that our feelings were stronger than those of a friendship. As I kneel here, in front of you and in front of all these people, I ask you if you would like to marry me."

The crowd gasped and clapped. Some people shouted nasty things, since a death night just asked a rogue to marry him. Stola was dumbstruck, she stared at Aldour and she thought in her head. "Oh, Aldour...I'm far too young. You're a level 61 death night and I am a level 18 rogue."

"I don't care!" he suddenly yelled. He took Stola's hand and held it. "I love you...don't you see, Stola? I want to be with you before anyone else can."

Stola began to cry. "And you don't care that I'm too young and that I don't deserve someone as amazing as you?"

"I don't care. And sometimes I wonder if _I_ deserve someone as amazing as _you_." He held the rogue's hand.

"Yes then...I will marry you."

Aldour took off his helmet and Stola saw what he really looked like for the first time. He had shaggy brown hair and blue eyes. Pale skin and a kind face. He wrapped Stola in his arms and he kissed her for the first time. The whole crowd cheered and as Stola broke apart, she said, "How long have you been planning this?"

"A while now," he said with a crooked smile. "But when I first met you, the first time my eyes saw you, I knew you were the one for me."

"Awwww," the crowd all said.

Stola felt so happy. She threw her arms around him and she kissed the guy that she just agreed to marry.

He held his arm out and she took it. "When is it?"

"The wedding? When would you like it to be?"

"I'll talk to my sisters!" she exclaimed. "Bye, my love." She left Stormwind and trusted to leave Aldour to buy materials and whatnot for their wedding.

Just as usual, Raevonna was in Northshire Abbey. Raevonna was Stola's older half-sister. By age and by level. She was level 26 and a priest. Their mother had 2 husbands and she didn't stay with either of them. She permanently died when Stola was just a toddler at level 2. Raevonna watched over Stola until she was old enough to live by herself.

"Raevonna!" she yelled. When she heard a faint yell back, she ran upstairs. The priest was writing in a book in her office. She put down the quill and asked Stola what was wrong.

"Nothing's wrong!" Stola said happily. "I'm getting married to Aldour!"

Raevonna jumped up. She said, "Stola, honey, you're too young to get married."

"Raevy," Stola said, trying to bribe her sister by using her nickname. "I love him. I know I'm young, I said that as he asked me, but I've been waiting for something like this for a while now. I came to ask you about wedding arrangements."

The priest's mouth twisted as she thought about that. "Okay then, sis. If this is really what you want..."

"It is," Stola insisted.

"Okay," Raevonna sat down at her desk again. She put away her book and took out pieces of fine, clean parchment. She began to write. "This is going to be a very long night."

* * *

Later that day, Stola wrote a couple dozen wedding invitations for her friends and family. She fell asleep in her bed at her home, Lion's Pride Inn. The next day she was to meet her other sister, Raevonna's blood-related sister, and they were going to find Stola a nice big wedding dress. She couldn't help but wonder what her fiancée was doing.

* * *

Back at the Blasted Lands, Aldour was getting ready to make a night trip to visit his old parents in Westfall. They're farmfolk that won't give up their land to the thieves for anything. He got on a gryphon and flew to Sentinel Hill. When he arrived there, he started to ride his deathcharger to the old and forgotten farm of his parents, the Loamfield Farm.

When he arrived there he checked the time. It was midnight and he needed to wake up his human mother and father. He began to knock at the front door and shout, "Carolinda and Henry Loamfield! Wake up in there! It's Aldour!"

After about 10 locks were unlocked, Carolinda, an aging woman, let Aldour inside their home and locked the door again.

"This better be good," she said, rubbing her hand over her arm to keep warm. "The Defias Brotherhood have been trying to take our home for a long time now. It's getting worse every day and we don't have time to waste on worthless visits."

"I'm sorry to hear that, ma," Aldour said. "I wouldn't bother you unless if it's important. Hopefully this will make you feel better."

Carolinda raised an eyebrow.

"Ma, I'm getting married. Today I asked the girl I loved if she would marry me. She agreed."

The woman clapped her hands and hugged her son. "That's great! But...what is she like? What is her class?"

"Well, she's a level 18 rogue. She's young, I know that, but I love her too much. I knew I needed to ask her to marry me soon, before someone else was to ask her. She's got bright blue eyes, a pretty face, and long brown hair. She's got a very kind heart, she's brave, but she's hard-headed too. People misunderstand her because of being a rogue, and that upsets her, but I always joke she never should have been one. She should have been a paladin, because she's smart and powerful and brave and strong more than you can imagine."

Carolinda looked hard at her son. "How do you think her family is going to react, since she's marrying a death night?"

"Stola's father walked out on her mother when she was pregnant with Stola. Her mother died when she was a baby and Stola's only got her uncle, who's a careless drunk, and her sisters. She's a pretty independent woman."

"Her name is Stola?"

Aldour nodded.

"Mmmm. Pretty name she's got. I want to meet this girl...when can I meet her?"

"Depends, ma. I can try to bring her over here tomorrow if you'd like. But she's probably going to be busy with her sister for the wedding."

"Well bring the both of them!" Carolinda exclaimed. "We can talk about the wedding plans, right here. Afterward we could go to Stormwind. It's been so many years since I've been in that city."

Aldour thought about that. He eventually nodded. "Okay we'll try that out. I suppose I should go then."

His mother hugged the death night and then he left. He rode on a gryphon back to the Blasted Lands, and thought about tomorrow and how it would turn out. Would Carolinda approve? Will it just not work out? Could they not get along?

When Stola woke up that morning, it was a hot day. She awoke to have a very happy attitude. She put her hair up in a ponytail, as usual, and set out to Northshire Abbey. She said hello to everyone she saw and when she received a letter from Aldour, she nearly burst from excitement:

Dear Stola,

My mother and father want to meet you today at the Loamfield Farm, Westfall. That's their farm. I will pick you up (along with your sisters?) and bring you over there at 11:00. If you can't make it, mail me a letter back or whisper me before then. I'll cancel on those plans and my parents will just have to meet you at the wedding. Okay?

~I love you,  
Aldour

"Of course I'll come meet your parents!" Stola exclaimed. "I need to meet my mother-in-law and father-in-law." With a grin from ear-to-ear on her face, Stola walked to Northshire Abbey and search for her sister. Raevonna was in the library, looking at books with her sister. When Elarma, the paladin, saw Stola she greeted her with a hug. "So...I hear you're getting married. But Raevonna won't tell me what he's like...she says you better do it." She raised an eyebrow.

Stola took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Elarma, I might as well say it at the soonest time I can. I'm getting married to a death night."

Elarma's smile disappeared. "Did you say a _death night_?"

Stola grabbed the front of Elarma's shirt and hissed at her. "I _love _him, I'm going to marry him, and there's _nothing _you can do about it. I don't care if he's a death night – besides, he's much different than that!"

"Did he show you his face?" she asked coolly. "Without the hood?"

"Yes," Stola growled. "He's very handsome."

Elarma shrugged her shoulders and forced Stola's hands off of her shirt. She said, "Well. What are we going to do now?"

"Well," Stola said, cooling down, "Aldour wants me to meet his mother and father. Would you like to do that? It's 10:30. He wants to have an answer before 11:00."

Elarma and Raevonna's eyes met. They both shrugged and Raevonna finally said, "Sure. I don't think that would be a bad idea."

Stola left the room and focused hard on whispering Aldour. It takes a lot of quiet concentration to whisper someone. _Aldour, my sisters and I have agreed for you to pick us up and meet your parents. Whisper back._

A few minutes later, Aldour whispered back: _Great. I will be there in a few minutes. I love you, Stola. See ya soon._

Raevonna, Elarma, and Stola wandered outside the Abbey and looked at the goods that were available to buy. Nothing worth it was around; Northshire didn't have the greatest goods in Azeroth.

When a deathcharger came into the valley, people were pointing, shocked that a death night had come to their quiet little place they lived. Aldour jumped off of his mount and when he said he was going to do nothing bad to anyone, the people calmed down.

When he met the three girls, Elarma demanded him to take off his helmet. He took it off and the priest and the paladin gasped. Stola just kissed him on the mouth and asked him if they could leave soon. He had smiled and said "of course."

Elarma, who was a level 31, was very impressed by Aldour and didn't blame Stola any further for liking the death night. She said if her sister didn't like him, she would have considered dating him herself. Then Stola just started to punch her and said to never say something like that again; especially not in her presence.

Walking to Westfall seemed to take a lifetime. Aldour said that he could probably pull a few strings and get Stola a flying mount or a horse. She declined his offer, saying that she wanted to earn it.

The Loamfield Farm was in a deserted part of Westfall's Dagger Hills. They were in a valley that was well-hidden. Henry and Carolinda Loamfield were still in great danger of being driven out of their homes or killed, though.

When they arrived at the quaint little farmstead, Stola immediately felt sorry for her future mother-in-law and her father-in-law. She always had a soft spot for the rightful Westfall farmers, but when she learned about this couple's house, she just got a lot more sympathetic.

Aldour knocked on the door of the Loamfield Farm, and Henry answered. He had a stiletto in his hand and quickly put it down when he saw who was there. He shook hands with Elarma, Raevonna, and Stola, apologized, and said that he thought it was the Defias Brotherhood at his door – just ready to take his home and his pumpkin patch.

As soon as the girls and the death night had come through the door, Carolinda was next for greetings. She thought of the description Aldour had given her of Stola and figured it wasn't

Raevonna or Elarma. She shook hands with Stola and asked, "I'm guessing you're the rogue that is going to marry my son?"

Stola nodded her head politely and said, "Yes ma'am."

Henry came through the door and said that everybody should sit at the dining room table. As they did, Carolinda set down pies on the table for everyone.

Stola grabbed her fork and cut into a piece of pie. She drew the fork into mouth and ate the piece. She glanced at Aldour, who was sitting right next to her, and saw him take off his helmet. Once again, she briefly admired how he looked without it and then looked away. This visit wasn't about him and her; it was about her putting a good show on for Carolinda and Henry. She needed to be on her best behavior.

"So Stola," Henry said casually, "tell us about your family and childhood."

"Well, my mom had two husbands. The relationships with either of them didn't work out. My mother's first husband was a priest; he left her for another girl. She was a paladin, and together they had Raevonna and Elarma." Stola's head jerked to where her sisters were sitting down, eating their pies. "My mother met my father. He was a rogue. At first he seemed to be a great guy, heroic and brave, but he had a major drinking problem and he eventually walked out on my mother. Very soon after that, she found out she was pregnant.

"While my mom was pregnant with me she was a total loner. She refused help from anybody, she was very hard-headed, and she didn't want to get together with anybody else unless if it was serious love. At first, the idea of having a baby with no help at all frightened her, but my mom had some problems giving birth to me so this very nice man offered to give her a ride to the best place to be while having a baby: Stormwind City. After I was born, she lived in Goldshire and switched from there to Stormwind every now and again." Stola's hands formed fists from anger and her teeth gritted. "When I was 2, also level 2, an orc and a blood elf were raiding our town and they were killing everybody in sight. When they saw me, they started to attack. My mom jumped in front of me and began to fight the wretched creatures. They both were taking away her life extremely quickly and she eventually lay on the ground, truly dead. The only thing I can remember thinking was that she would become a ghost and find her corpse, just as she told me people do when they die, and she would wake up and take me away from this. I hid from the orc and the blood elf and eventually my sister found me and she raised me until I could leave the house. One day, _one day_, that blood elf and that orc will die."

Carolinda looked at Stola with her eyes dripping with pity for Stola. "I'm so sorry honey. But just think – your mom saved your life. I think she knew she was going to die fighting those two and I think she died knowing that you would be okay. Rogues are swift, smart, sneaky, and savvy."

Stola looked away. "I don't want to be a rogue. I hate being a rogue because people automatically think that I'm devious and evil and will stick a dagger in your back if you go against me. I don't act like a rogue – therefore, why should I want to?"

"It's whatever goes best with you. You were born a rogue and thus you are meant to be one."

"When I was a human, I was a paladin," Aldour said. "Then, as everyone knows, the Scourge made me one of them and I was a death night, working for Arthas. I broke away from them and now I am a free, and a good, death night. I remembered my mom and dad and the farm and came back here shortly after. But, the thing is, I didn't do so well as a paladin. I struggled being one. I always had a gift for bows and arrows."

"But bows and arrows mainly belong to hunters, and hunters can't be born human," Stola pointed out.

"Exactly. So I eventually just had to suck it up, and act like a paladin. Once I spent more time learning the paladin spells and abilities, I loved being one. Then I had to become a death night."

"Being a paladin is considered the best class to be," Elarma said defensively. "People will do a lot to become one. Rogues are rare, too Stola. Not too many rogues in the world. You should be proud for being able to be one."

Stola shook her head. "It's hard for someone not like me to understand, Elarma. The paladin –"

Stola cut herself off mid-sentence. She immediately took out her dagger and stood up, staring sharply at the window on the other side of the room. She whipped her head the other way, and then back across the room again. "Come on, everybody. Get your weapons out."

"Stola, what is it?" Henry asked.

"The Defias Brotherhood. Lots and lots of them have come, and they're around your home."

"How can you tell?" Carolinda whispered.

Stola shrugged her shoulders as she studied the windows of the house. "Rogues have quick senses. I can hear lots of stuff I bet you guys can't."

"What kind of Defias thieves?" Aldour asked.

"Defias Looters, Defias Highwaymen, Defias Trappers, Defias Rogue Wizards...many more, I'm guessing. Everyone, get out your weapons and follow me." Raevonna had her favorite mace out, Elarma chose her sword over her mace, Stola had her dagger, Aldour had his ridiculously large sword in his hand, Carolinda had her hammer and Henry held his stiletto.

Stola leading the way, everyone tried to make no sound as she looked out the window. Sure enough, the Defias Brotherhood was outside. The scary part was that there were about 50 to 60 people out there, holding their weapons and sneaking around the house. Stola ran to the front door and barged outside. She slashed her dagger at all the Defias thieves and highwaymen and trappers and wizards and everyone else. Carolinda banged everyone's heads and Henry was stabbing all the people that were in sight. Aldour got rid of chunks of people easily and kept on fighting. Stola was nearly out of health, she used Lifeblood and her health boosted up almost all the way.

In about 5 minutes, Stola killed probably 10-15 people. But when she took on 5 Rogue Wizards, she couldn't take it anymore. She went through the familiar feeling of dying and she knew that she hadn't truly died. Her body could still heal from this death.

She found her corpse and prayed to God that no one else was dead, too. She looked around and saw Aldour next to her. He said that everyone was okay and that the rest of the Defias Brotherhood got scared and ran away from the fighting family.

Inside the house, they all thanked Stola and her sharp senses for hearing the ambushers outside. Stola, Raevonna, Carolinda, Aldour and Elarma started to walk through Westfall to Sentinel Hill. They all got on gryphons and rode to Stormwind City. Henry had stayed home at the Loamfield Farm in case if the attackers were to come back.

When they got to Stormwind, Aldour went to look at banners and decorations with Carolinda. Stola, Elarma, and Raevonna looked for a wedding dress that fitted and suited Stola.

The girls giggled and joked as they looked at dresses and other nice things they all could wear. Stola felt so happy; she was getting married! As far as she could tell, Stola though Carolinda accepted Stola. Especially because her quick senses saved their home. Stola had ended up buying a long white gown and white flowers to go into her brown hair. They all decided if she put her hair in a bun she would look perfect. The girls left the dress shop and looked for Aldour and Carolinda.

* * *

Meanwhile, Carolinda admired how much Stormwind City has changed and how much nicer it looks. Aldour spend a bit of time telling her about stuff that has happened in the human capital since she has been there.

"You know, Aldour," Carolinda sighed as she paid for a white banner and a blue pen. "I'm happy for you, and for Stola, but how serious are you two? I mean, are you going to have a death night/rogue baby? Are you going to buy a house somewhere far away and leave me and Henry all alone?" Carolinda could see that the two cared a lot about eachother, but she didn't know how much they cared.

"Ma," Aldour began. "I don't if we'll do any of that stuff. I wouldn't mind having a child, but it's up to Stola. She's the one that would have to go through the pregnancy. Plus, the baby would grow up to be one confused person. And we'll probably travel and change our homes, I'm sure, but we'll always be together and visit you."

They turned on the street that led to Cathedral Square. The death night's mother said, "I'm just...I don't know. Your father and I will probably have to leave our home in Westfall and live in somewhere safer. We'll probably live in a nice home near the Fargodeep Mine or up by Northshire."

"Ma, don't give up hope. You don't know that yet."

"It's what's probably going to happen!"

Aldour stopped where he was and stared Carolinda in the face. "It's true, it probably will happen, but nothing's set in stone. Maybe we can come up with enough people to fight off the Defias Brotherhood and save the Loamfield Farm. Heck, maybe we can come up with enough people to save all the farmers of Westfall!!"

Carolinda only said, "That would be nice."

Aldour and Carolinda walked up the stone steps to the Cathedral of Light. When they walked in, priests and other people greeted the death night and his mother with happy hellos. They talked to the priest in charge of the cathedral and he said that he would be happy to schedule a wedding for them. He offered to have it right in the cathedral and in the end Aldour and Stola would be husband and wife in three days.

* * *

Stola and her sisters knew that they would eventually find Aldour and Carolinda in Cathedral Square. So that's exactly where they went.

A cute paladin outside the cathedral began to flirt with Elarma. She flirted back and then added him to her address book. She came back, pink-faced, and explained that he had asked her out. She agreed to go out with him. Raevonna and Stola said congratulations and as they walked into the Cathedral of Light, they immediately saw the death night and his mother. Stola slipped next to her fiancée and asked him about what was to happen.

Instead, the priest in charge of the cathedral answered. "In three days, ma'am, you will be married to that man. The ceremony will be held right here, just for you two." He winked at Stola.

Stola grinned ear-to-ear and fought the urge to shout to the ceiling. What else could go right?

Stola smiled at the roof of Lion's Pride Inn the next day. It was raining outside, but that didn't ruin her feelings. She just smiled at the ceiling and lay on her bed. She didn't want to fight, to really do anything, but think and plan. Raevonna was at the Cathedral of Light, getting things ready for the big day. Elarma was doing the job of mailing letters and going to people's doors, informing them about the wedding. Aldour was busy telling all of his friends and remaining family about it. He had a lot of things to do, include getting something to wear.

Stola didn't have much to do. She was told to rest and make sure what she would look like and say at the wedding. Her mind was blocked off with too many content feelings and thoughts though. There was one fantasy she couldn't seem to shake off, no matter how hard she tried – Aldour and herself raising a kid. She always thought of the idea of having a child with someone she loved as beautiful – and couldn't help wonder if Aldour felt the same way. Even as friends, they never talked much about personal stuff like children or marriage. That's why the proposal took Stola by so much surprise.

Everyone in Goldshire, or Elwynn Forest really, was giving Stola lots of attention, congratulating her all the time and asking her what was to happen after the marriage. She said she and Aldour will probably play it by ear and figure it out like that.

Suddenly Stola stood up and ran out the room. A thought went through her head – she needed to tell everyone in Lakeshire, Redridge Mountains, that she was getting married. She was very close to the happy little town and visited often. Her friend, Almira, who is a night elf druid, would be very excited. She lives in Lakeshire and plans to change towns. She wants to live in Elwynn Forest because she likes it there so much.

After riding on a gryphon to Lakeshire, Stola went into the little inn at Lakeshire and asked for Almira if she was home. The owner said she wasn't here at the time; Stola turned to leave. An undead warlock suddenly came into the inn and shot spells at everything. Stola whipped around and took out her new one-handed sword. She slashed at the warlock, but she was too high a level. After Stola tried every ability she possessed, she finally used sprint and ran away before she could die. She yelled at everyone, demanding why they didn't do anything. The Lakeshire citizens were hiding and whimpering. Stola groaned and entered the inn again once her health had refilled.

Immediately she saw the undead warlock and madly started to attack her. The warlock was not in a good level for invading on Alliance land; she was only a level 60. And she was alone. If Stola could find enough people to fight her, they could kill her and that would be that.

Stola ducked and the undead's sword went above her head into the wall. She jumped up and took advantage of the setback the warlock had. She plunged her sword into the undead's skin and continued to stab her with the sword for several minutes. The warlock was trying to yank her sword out of the wall; it had gotten stuck. She got her stave out and started to hit Stola with it. Stola sprinted out of the inn and took the precious seconds she had to let her health and energy recover. She yelled to the undead and, sure enough, she came running out, shouting at Stola and saying that she'll kill her and she'll never wake up. Stola ran to the warlock like a hound for a rabbit and crazily attacked her. She stuck her sword in the undead's face and the undead was having trouble fighting back.

Lots and lots of people, night elves, dwarves, gnomes...all the Alliance races stopped to watch this level 18 rogue attack this undead warlock. No one was helping – they were too shocked, and in a way they wanted to see what happened next.

Stola looked at the warlock and guessed that not much life was left with her. She used lifeblood and became full-healthed once more. The warlock had had enough. She turned and ran away. But Stola wasn't done with her yet. She used sprint and ran after the warlock. She continued to shoot abilities and plunge her sword into the undead's body. The undead didn't have enough strength to fight; she let Stola kill her. As soon as Stola killed the undead, her body briefly lit up and Stola felt more power surge in her. She was now a level 19. She had moved up a level!

Stola couldn't tell if she'd truly killed the undead or if the undead could heal from the death. Above all, though, she was very happy and proud . . . and very shocked. She was a level 19 that just killed a level 60 undead with no help at all. She wondered how she did it . . . did spirits take her soul and tell her what to do? Stola had a hard time believing she killed the warlock herself. She stood up and shrugged away those feelings; she looked around at everything and found that all of Lakeshire were surrounding her and the dead warlock's body, cheering and applauding and shouting.

The swarming Lakeshire residents threw questions and comments at Stola. A first aid trainer looked at the undead and announced that the undead wasn't really dead. She would be a ghost and find her spirit soon, but that chances of coming back here would be slim.

Oh well. Stola would have liked to have killed her for real, but still. Killing her alone would be good enough.

A journalist for the _Alliance Tribune _said that Stola and the undead will be on the front page all throughout Alliance and Horde countries. She interviewed Stola and then set out to find a disguise to find more out about the undead warlock that the rogue killed.

Stola had to head home. She was just too exhausted to walk or anything like that; she goton a gryphon and flew to Stormwind. From Stormwind, she practically dragged herself to Goldshire. She fell onto her soft bed in her room of Lion's Pride Inn and instantly fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Word of what happened spread through Eastern Kingdoms like a wildfire. Kalimdor, too. Stola wondered if the news arrived at Outland or Northrend, but she doubted it. She actually thought that people were making too big a deal of it. She constantly was being reminded that she's a legend and that when she reaches 80 she'll be one of the deadliest rogues in Azeroth. Stola just nods at all this and carries on with whatever she was in the middle of doing, because she really doesn't believe any of it. She's amazed that she was able to do what she did, but she didn't make a big deal of it.

Eventually Stola couldn't take it no more. She had to see Elarma or Raevonna or Aldour. She had to go somewhere, but she was too low a level to go into the Blasted Lands, that's for sure. Aldour was out of the question, she just decided to go to Raevonna instead. She was available to talk with; Stola got up and started to run to Stormwind. She tried to go through the alleys that were more deserted because she didn't want to meet a swarm of people that were just going to bug her. Stola ran into a few people, but when she reached the Cathedral of Light she saw that it was more decorated than ever. Benches were everywhere for people to sit on and there was a nice place where she was supposed to stand at the head of the room with Aldour. Instantly she saw Raevonna and called out to her.

Raevonna, who was looking at the inside of the cathedral proudly, said, "Looks great, doesn't it?" She glanced at Stola and found her frowning. Raevonna groaned. "Oh great! You don't like it!"

"No, Raevonna. I love it, really. It's just that...well you heard about what happened, right?"

Raevonna nodded. "Yes. I was actually going to go to Goldshire in a little while and talk to you, but I see you've come to me. But...why are you upset? You should be proud, Stola! You did something great!"

Stola grimaced. "Raevy, I don't know about that. I mean, it was a miracle and I don't know how I was able to do it, but people keep bugging me and they won't shut up! I guess I was just so pissed off that an undead was in Lakeshire and no one was fighting it that anger kinda fueled me up for it. But I mean, what I did...was it _that _important?"

"Stola, yes it was. You probably surprised the Horde pretty good...but you also moved up a level and that's really good. Trust me, Stola, you made a difference. That undead is going to be either pretty ticked off that she let a level 19 kill her or impressed. I cannot understand what goes on in those wretched creatures' minds..."

"Heck, who can?" Stola said. "But I'm just not sure how I'm supposed to feel, ya know?"

"Actually, Stola, I don't know. I'm not a legend like you!"

Stola bit her lip in frustration and walked out of the church.

Raevonna shrugged and lighted another candle.

* * *

Aldour paid a couple dozen silver for a nice thing to wear for the big day. He walked out and had a craving; he needed to see Stola. He got on his mount and rode over a couple countries to get to the Redridge Mountains. From there he wanted to let his horse drink from the lake and get something to eat for himself. He left his horse by the shore; he knew it wouldn't go anywhere, and walked into the inn.

Some people in there were a little uncomfortable by Aldour's thick armor and intense look, but got used to it and forgot after a while. But as he was paying for some cornbread, he overheard two humans talking about the exciting event that happened a day before.

"Did you hear about the rogue that killed an undead warlock by herself yesterday? It was right here, in Lakeshire!" one man said to the guy standing next to him.

"Really?" the other said. "No, I didn't hear about that! What happened?"

"Well everyone's here having a good time as usual and then a level 60 warlock came in and starts attacking everybody. This level human rogue stepped up and fought her. It was the bravest thing I've ever seen – no one dared to help her! But the undead lost her sword in the wall; it was stuck. The rogue used this lucky chance to fight her back. After a couple minutes, the undead lay dead on the ground outside of this inn!"

"Incredible!" the man exclaimed. "What was her name?"

"I don't know. I think something like Lola or Stola..."

Aldour had been eavesdropping and was clearly impressed until the human said Stola's name. He turned around and demanded more of the story.

The human looked startled and nervously told Aldour the complete story of what happened.

"This rogue – what did she look like?"

"Bright blue eyes, dark brown hair in a messy ponytail, looked like in her late teens..."

"That's Stola!" Aldour shouted. As he ran outside the inn, he called back his thanks to the two very confused humans.

The death night jumped on his armored horse and ran in a hasty gallop to Elwynn Forest. He tied his horse outside when he arrived at Lion's Pride Inn and ran up to Stola's room. Seeing no one there, he asked the owner and he said she checked out an hour ago. Aldour got on his horse and ran to the next possible place: Stormwind. He had to tell Stola something urgent she might not be aware of.

* * *

Stola angrily paced back and forth. She was right outside the Stormwind City entrance and didn't have any more patience. The rogue was tired of her fruitless attempts to make everyone understand her.

She brightened when she saw Aldour ride toward her. He dismounted his horse and embraced her. He softly said, "I heard what happened."

She snorted and broke away from him. "Please don't give me some stupid lecture on how important I am."

"What are you talking about?"

"Everyone around here has been constantly reminding me of how much of a 'memorable legend' I am and it's getting annoying! It was not that important! Maybe if I killed her permanently, or if it was more than one dirty Horde member, it would have made a big difference. The undead was stupid; I got lucky – no other explanation."

"Stola," he murmured, "you did do a great thing – but for a different reason. You're not a legend – you're actually a hero."

"Oh, please..."

"No, really, Stola I believe you're different from other rogues. I believe you have a calling."

"Spare me."

Stola's tenacity was kicking in. She had had enough of this.

Aldour stared at her long and hard. "Stola, I love you but you're being bratty. Please let me finish a sentence."

She was tempted to ask "Why should I?" but held her tongue.

"Stola, I have been studying scriptures for a long time and you're special, different. I think you've been chosen to save the Alliance from the Horde."

The rogue crossed her arms and raised a curious eyebrow. "Continue."

Aldour smiled slightly. "You know I used to work for Arthas and his followers. He's not exactly of the Alliance or the Horde, but he is a powerful deadly figure. Here, I will read part of the prophecies from the book."

_Someone small, yet bold, will step up and grab hold of a skull who has brought tens of thousands of deaths and more to come. This person's potential will not be exposed until hope is at stake and freedom is endangered. At this point in time it will begin a couple-year period of war, desperation, and intense friction between the Horde and Alliance – The Cataclysm._

Stola stared at her fiancée with wide eyes and a slightly open mouth. "And...you believe _I'm _that special person?"

He closed to the book and grabbed her shoulders. "Yes I do."

She avoided eye contact with him. Sheepishly, she said, "I don't see how it's possible. How accurate do you think that book is?"

"Very, very accurate." He stared into her eyes. "Why else? The reason why everyone in the world is making such a big deal about it is because they all think you're this special person chosen to save us all when the Cataclysm happens."

Stola nodded toward the book. "What does that book say about it?"

Aldour opened it again and began to read.

_Hidden away in a secluded sanctuary, the corrupted Dragon Aspect Deathwing has waited, recovering from the wounds of his last battle against Azeroth and biding his time until he can reforge the world in molten fire._

_Soon, Deathwing the Destroyer will return to Azeroth, and his eruption from Deepholm will sunder the world, leaving a festering wound across the continents. As the Horde and Alliance race to the epicenter of the cataclysm, the kingdoms of Azeroth will witness seismic shifts in power, the kindling of a war of the elements, and the emergence of unlikely heroes who will rise up to protect their scarred and broken world from utter devastation._

Stola couldn't help it. She broke down and cried. "Is all this true?" she managed to whisper.

Aldour closed his book once again and knelt down. He touched her shoulders. "Yes – Stola, all of it is true. This book was foretold by the most powerful and wisest creatures of magic and intellect. The second half was written by normal people who were witnesses to the Lich King and other evil figures. This book is going to give us clues and hints. Yet there is nothing we can do" – he glared at her from the corner of his eyes – "expect for you."

Stola looked up from her hands. She buried her face in Aldour's armored chest. "I have two problems with this," she said, "one, what makes you think it's me? And two, what am I supposed to do about it?"

Aldour and Stola's eyes locked in a hold. He said, "I don't know. We'll have to figure it out on our own – but first, we need to find someone who can tell us if you're really this special person."

She got up and nodded. Wiping her face with her shirt, she replied: "Okay. And I know just who."

The death night and the rogue held eachother and walked to Goldshire. They needed to prepare – where they were headed was not an easy place to reach.

* * *

Suddenly killing murlocs didn't seem so important anymore.


End file.
